legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P1/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen back at home as Omega is shown feeding the baby Targhul a piece of ham as he holds it in his arms) Alex: How's he doing Omega? Omega;: Good so far. He doesn't seem too starved or anything. Alex: There could be the chance he was born right outside while we were inside the base. Omega: Maybe. I just don't see why they would abandon him. (The baby finishes off the ham as it makes various cooing noises) Omega: There you go. All better now! Alex: Jeez, you sound weird talking like that. Omega: Hey! Erin: That kid actually reminds me of you Omega. Alex: Yeah. Small, slimy and never satisfied when it comes to food! Omega: Come on guys, let's not talk about those days! Mina: But you were so cute! Omega: GUYS! (The group laughs) Jack: So, what are you gonna name it Omega? Omega: Name it? Izuku: It needs a name doesn't it? Omega: I mean...I guess. But I haven't been thinking about that. (Omega puts the infant Targhul on the couch as it crawls over to Jack as he eats his sandwich) Jack: Huh? (Jack sees the Targhul looking up at his sandwich as Jack looks back and forth at the Targhul and his sandwich before he pulls it away) Jack: Oh no! I see what you're planning to do and there's no way you're taking it! ???: Sam...my? Jack: No! You're not taking my sandwich! Omega: Sammy...? Sammy! Alex: Hm? Omega: That's his name! Sammy! Mina: I like it! Jack: Well can you tell Sammy that he can't have my sandwich? (Omega picks Sammy up) Omega: No Sammy. Jack doesn't want you eating that, it's his. Jack: Thank you. Omega: Awww look at you! You're a little rascal aren't you? Sammy: Wha.....? Omega: I think I'm starting to like this kid! Alex: Well that's nice to hear. Miles: His speech is definitely...underdeveloped though. Omega: I mean that's a bit strange, but I guess it has to do with whatever Generation he is. Erin: How are you supposed to find that out? Omega: I don't know. If we knew what the parent looked like and what Generation it was then the job would be easy. But without a parent, trying to figure his Generation out could be difficult until he's an adult. Sammy: Da....ddy. Omega: Awww! (Omega hugs Sammy smiling) Omega: But I like this form of him too much to worry about that! (Omega puts Sammy back down on the couch as he crawls over to Alex and crawls up to his lap and sits there) Alex: Uhhh. Omega: I think he likes you. Alex: I can see that. (Sammy turns to face Alex and rubs himself up against him) Alex: He's like a puppy. Erin: No I think he's more like a cat rubbing up to you like that. Alex: Please don't put that image in my head. (Sammy crawls up Alex's shirt and sits on his shoulder) Alex: What is up with him? Omega: I think he's just exploring. Charlie: He's probably enjoying the view. Sammy: Pre...Pretty... Alex: I guess you're right Charlie. (Sammy looks over at Alex as the two stare at each other) Erin: Now what? Alex: I don't know. He's just confusing me at this- (Sammy begins to bite at Alex's neck, doing no damage due to his lack of teeth) Jack: The hell? Erin: What's he doing? (Alex giggles as Sammy continues chewing) Alex: Hey, knock it off! That tickles! (Sammy stops chewing as he looks at Alex with his head tilted) Sammy: You...friend..... Alex: Um, yes? Sammy: Good.... Omega: Okay Sammy, time to come down. (Omega picks Sammy back up and sits him down in his lap) Pearl: This is weird. I never thought Targhul could evolve to be like...this. Zulu: It is strange. Omega: Well, as long as we have him, he'll become a great Targhul in the future. Sammy: Great....? Omega: Yeah Sammy, great! (Omega hugs Sammy as he feels him go limp) Omega: Huh? Sammy?! (Omega looks down and finds Sammy as he falls asleep) Omega: Huh, he must've fell asleep. Charlie: Just like that? Weird. Omega: Well, I'll take him into my room. Maybe he'll be fine in a bit. (Omega picks Sammy up as he takes him to his room. The other heroes are seen on the couch) Erin: You okay Alex? Alex: He got slime all over my neck. Izuku: I think that's saliva Alex. Alex: Aw gross! (Alex starts wiping the saliva from his neck) Erin: I gotta agree with Omega, I think Sammy's kind of cute. Alex: Yeah, he kinda is. (Alex is seen as a string of slime and saliva trails from his neck and hand) Alex: Kinda gross though. I've never seen this much spit from a single creature before in my life. Momo: Well he is just a baby. Alex: Still...I think it's just weird. Richie: Well, he probably doesn't mean it. I mean considering everything he is right now. Zulu: His intelligence definitely seems distorted. Charlie: I mean, we were babies like him and we were able to form complete sentences after a few hours. Alex: Probably has something to do with his Generation. Maybe it'll get better as he grows. (Omega walks back out of his room) Omega: Alright, he's knocked out. Alex: Is he sleeping? Omega: Yep. Alex: Alright. Omega: How's your neck? Alex: Well, he slimed me. Omega: Sorry about that. Alex: Its all right. We we're just trying to figure out what Sammy's deal is and why he's different from your kids. Mina: What if he's more like Omega? After Omega was born, he got taken by the Puppetmaster and got mix with his ooze. Maybe Sammy was something someone experimented on. Omega: I never thought about that. But he doesn't seem mutated or anything like that. Richie: Mutation isn't always visible you know. Omega: Maybe. I'll check on him when he wakes up. Zulu: There's definitely something up with him. Something we're not aware of. (The group thinks for a second before Sammy is heard crying from Omega's room) Omega: What, already? Pearl: That was fast. Mina: Come on, we better make sure he's okay. Omega: Yeah let's go. (Mina and Omega go and check on Sammy as the others look confused) Alex: Weird. Targhuls shouldn't be waking up that soon from a nap. Erin: Maybe he had a nightmare. Denki: Can they do that? Jack: Probably. (Omega and Mina walk back out with Sammy in Omega's arms) Richie: Is he okay? Omega: Not sure. Kiro, look at this. (Kiro looks at Sammy and notices his cat-like eyes) Kiro: Hold on... (Kiro looks closer at his eyes) Kiro: He can't be... Omega: What? Kiro: Those eyes. Mina was right, someone was experimenting on him! Omega: How? Kiro: Only Shadows can have these kinds of eyes. This Targhul has been combined with Shadow DNA. Jack: Whoa hold up! That thing is half Shadow half Targhul!? Erin: Whoa that's amazing! Looks like you've found a bond mate Jack. Jack: Hell no! Omega: How is this possible? I didn't even think that was even a thing with Targhul! Alex: It's a bona fide Shadow Targhul! Charlie: Awesome! Foxtrot: Cool. Kiro: Yeah, this thing must've been birthed by a Targhul and then someone must've picked it up and messed with it before dropping it off in the woods. Mina: Wow a Shadow Targhul. But who would drop this adorable thing into the woods? Pearl: Well if I ever see them, I'll GLADLY punish them! Leaving our new little brother like that. Charlie: *gasp* … You're right... I'M NOT THE YOUNGEST ANYMORE! Zulu: Is that all you're worried about Charlie? Charlie: Uhhh, no? Omega: My question is: Why would someone inject a newborn Targhul with Shadow DNA? Alex: Some kind of bio weapon maybe? Erin: Whoever it was, they were probably trying to test something out with it. Omega: Maybe. But at least now we know that he's been experimented on. Alex: Does this mean he can use magic? Omega: Maybe. Jack: Sweet. We got two magic users in this team now. Erin: I guess you're right. Sammy: Friend.... Omega: Alex, I think he wants to see you. Alex: Oh god... (Omega hands Alex Sammy as he snuggles up to Alex's chest) Sammy: Warm..... Alex: Uhhhhh.... (Sammy falls asleep on Alex's lap) Erin: I think we found out who he likes the most. Alex: Great... (Sammy snuggles up closer to Alex) Alex: Let's just hope he doesn't turn into a cat. Sammy: Cat...? Alex: !! I don't like the way he asked that. Erin: You think he knows what a cat is? Omega: I don't know. (Sammy looks around until he sees a picture of Peter with his cat Spunky) Sammy: Cat... (Sammy's body begins to morph into a small kitten as Alex looks down is shock) Alex: Oh no... Sammy: Cat... Erin: SAMMY NO!! (Sammy looks up at Alex as he stares in horror) Omega: Alex, don't move. (Omega begins to walk over as he slowly picks Sammy up) Omega: Sammy, turn back. (Sammy begins to revert back to his regular form) Sammy: Cat.... Omega: Not around Alex. Sammy: Cat... bad? Omega: Only for Alex. He's scared of them. Erin *Hugging Alex* Are you okay Alex? Alex: *Slowly breathing* Yeah... Yeah I think so... Jack: You have got to get over that man. Miles: I know it's mean to say, but Jack's right. Erin: Guys, he can't help it. Jack: They're just cats Erin, they can't hurt anyone. Richie: I need to agree, they're nothing but little harmless fuzzballs. Erin: And you guys need to get it though your heads: Its a condition! He can't help it! I thought YOU would understand this Jack! Jack: Hey wait I was just- Alex: Erin... Its all right. Erin: Huh? Alex: I will admit, it's a stupid condition. I want to love cats, but I just can't. Doesn't bother me. Erin: If you're sure. Alex: I'm sure. (Alex gets up and goes to his room as the others are seen left behind) Miles: You know guys...I think I got a good idea. Richie: For what? Miles: What do you say if we pull a prank on Alex? Erin: Miles if you- (Jack raises his hand to stop Erin) Jack: Elaborate. Miles: You know how Pearl and the others can morph right? Izuku: Yeah? Erin: Oh boy... Miles: How about we get them to morph into cats, sneak into his room while he sleeps and when he wakes up...BOOM!! We get him in the act! Richie: I like it! Erin: No! No no no! You are NOT doing this! Jack: Oh yeah we are. Its gonna be hilarious! Erin: Its gonna scar him for life! I'm gonna warn him and put a stop to this! (Erin starts to leave when suddenly) Miles: No you don't! (Miles webs Erin to the wall) Miles: We're gonna make sure nothing bad happens to him Erin. Trust us, we're not that mean. Erin: Jack, you gotta see how this is wrong! Jack: I mean, it's not nice but it'll be fine. Erin: I swear to god if you guys do this I'll NEVER forgive ANY of you! Miles: Charlie. (Charlie walks up and sprays sleeping gas into Erin's face) Charlie: Sorry. (Erin falls asleep as the Targhul morph into cats) Miles: Ready? Pearl: Do it. Omega: Be careful. (Miles quietly opens the door as the Targhul enter and jump up to Alex's bed as he sleeps) Miles: Do your thing guys. (The Targhul start to rub up against Alex as he tosses around in his sleep) Alex: Stop...doing that.. (Charlie rubs up against Alex's face as he jolts awake rubbing his face from the fur) Alex: Dude, what the- (Alex looks down and sees the cats around him, causing him to freeze up) Foxtrot: Meow. (Alex stares stunned as he looks down at his hands) Alex: *thinking* Remember what they said Alex, they can't hurt you! They cannot hurt you! (Pearl goes up to Alex as he looks at her scared. She then licks his hand) Pearl: Meow. Alex: *In his head* OH GOD I CAN'T TAKE IT!! (Pearl sits down in Alex's lap as she continues to meow) Alex: *In his head* Calm down Alex! You are just overreacting! They're your friends, they would never hurt you! Remember that! (Alex starts to take deep breathes as the Targhul disguised cats just keep meowing and walking around him. Soon however, Alex's hands stop shaking and his breathing becomes more calm) Alex: *In his head* They... Are just... Cats. (Alex looks up as Charlie sits in front of him. Alex then reaches out and starts to pet Charlie) Charlie: Huh? Alex: *In his head* They can't hurt you.... (Alex continues to pet Charlie as the other kids look in shock. The guys at Alex's door are seen watching this) Jack: No way... Is he...? Miles: He couldn't have... (Alex picks Charlie up as he pulls him close and holds him) Alex: They can't hurt me....They can't hurt me! Richie: No way! Charlie: Uhhh, Alex? Can you...let go of me now? Alex: Huh? Oh yeah. (Alex puts Charlie down as the Targhuls morph back into their humanoid forms) Alex: I...I did it. Foxtrot: Alex you okay? Alex: I'm better then okay.... *Stands up off his bed* I'm not afraid of CATS!!! (Alex raises his arms and starts to cheer as he runs out of his room) Alex: I'VE DEFEATED MY FEAR!!! WHOOOO!!! HEY ERIN!!! ERIN YOU- (Alex then sees Erin trapped in webs asleep) Alex: Erin? Miles: We uhhh, had to take precautions. Alex: It's fine guys. (Alex uses his powers and wakes Erin up) Erin: Huh...? What's going-! ALEX!! Alex: Hey hey, it's okay Erin. I'm fine. (Erin uses her ice powers to break free of the webs. Erin: Jack I swear if you guys did any-! Alex: Erin it's fine. Erin: Alex you don't understand! Jack and Miles they- Alex: I know. Had the Targhuls disguise as cats. Got woken up by them Erin: Oh my god, JACK YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE ARE- ….. Wait a minute... Why are you so calm? (Alex looks over at Pearl and signals her to transform before she jumps up into his arms as he stands calm) Erin: No way...Are you...? Alex: Not afraid of cats? You know it. Erin: This... This is... THIS IS GREAT!! *Hugs Alex* I'm so proud of you! Pearl; Ah stop I'm right here! (Erin and Alex step back as Pearl jumps down and transforms back) Zulu: Well, I guess that was an unintentional gift. Erin: But how? How did you do it? Alex: It's like they said, I just remembered how they can't hurt me. Erin: It was...that simple? Alex: I guess. Erin: Well however it worked, I don't care! I'm just so happy you're fear of cats is over! *Gasp* We gotta call mom and dad and tell them the good news! Alex: You're right! Miles: So uhhh...Are we off the hook now? Zulu: I mean we did help Alex and all so... Erin: Oh no, you guys aren't off the hook for that just yet. Richie: Huh? Charlie: What do you mean? Erin: You guys DID help Alex, I'll give you that. But you still went though with this prank when I told you not to. And you did web tie me to a wall and put me to sleep. So after I'm done calling mom and dad, you're all gonna be popsicles. Jack: E-Erin baby wait we- Erin: Don't "Baby" me Jack. You're gonna get it to. Miles: Uh... Alex??? Help??? Alex: Listen guys, I'm greatful and everything, but... Yeah you're all royally screwed. Charlie: Uhhh guys...!? Miles: We...We need to go! (Erin quickly freezes Miles as he tries to run) Erin: You're freezing early since it was your idea Miles. Miles: GUYS HELP- *Gets frozen* Richie: Um... Erin: If you guys are smart, you won't run. Now come on Alex! Let's get the phone! (Alex and Erin off as the others just stand there looking at Miles frozen as they are too scared to move) Richie: Should we run? Jack: I want to...But knowing her... Charlie: Come on guys, they'll be gone for awhile. If we sneak away quietly, we can get away and hide. Zulu: Good idea. Let's go. (The group starts to slowly back away. They get to the door and try to open but can't.) Richie: I can't open the door. Charlie: What dod you mean? Richie: I mean I can't open it. Pearl: Move! *Tries to pull it out* …… Its stuck.... (The whole group tries to open the door to no luck. The door is shown to be frozen from the outside) Zulu: Oh no. Charlie: Guys? (The group turns as they find Erin behind them charging up an ice blast) Jack: Oh crap... Erin: You really thought I didn't plan this out? Jack: ERIN PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!! Erin: Sorry Jack. Don't worry. I still love you. (Erin fires her ice blast and freezes them all solid) Erin: I warned them. I better get back to Alex before he finishes talking to mom and dad! (Erin is seen rushing back to her brother, happy for him over coming his long time condition) TO BE CONTINED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts